Katie's Rescuer
by Gray Del
Summary: Katie is in a abusive relationship. Aphrodite totally fixes that. Enough said, right? Rated T for abusive scenes


Have you ever felt like dying? Katie Gardner feels that way now. Let me explain by simply showing you the last ten minutes.

_Ten minutes earlier…_

Katie Gardner was sitting next to her boyfriend, leaning against his chest. His stupid name is Foren. Stupid right?** (If your name is Foren, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean it offensively!)** Well he sees a ring on Katies finger.

His eyes light up with fire. It was crazy, like their was seriously fire in them!

"Who gave you that?" he asked, his voice low, calm, and deadly.

And I was like 'UH OH!'.

Oh, you might want to know who I am.

Hey! I'm Aphrodite!

Anyways…

She snorted.

"Travis, I'm waiting for it to blow up."

"If its gonna blow, why are you wearing it?"

"I don't know."

And then the bad part….

Without warning he gets up, knocking her over.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

And I was like 'Oh NO she didn't! She pulled a eyebrow raise!'

"Yeah, that Stoll is the problem." his fist were clenching, like Ares at a tea party.

I know from experience.

"Excuse me?" she asked, getting up.

I got popcorn during this, and told Demeter, Katie's mother, to sit with me.

"Stay away from that Stoll."

"You cannot tell me what to do!"

They were like, dangerously close.

Then the super bad part happened.

Without warning, he dragged Katie by the hair down the hall.

I gasped, Demeter looked like he killed all her plants, and Hermes, who decided to join, was IMing Travis and Connor to help.

Anyways…

He slammed her against a wall, making us cringe, and pulled her up by her arm at a weird angle.

She was sobbing.

Now, you have to understand, Katie never cries.

Not at weddings, funerals, not even when her dad died!

She's a tough chick, so that must've hurt!

He ignores her cries, making steam blow out of my ears, not really, but you get it.

I decided to listen to Hermes IM and show them as well.

"Katies boyfriend is beating her up." Hermes says simply.

Connor and Travis scoff simultaneously.

"And she's crying!" I add.

"She never cries, nice one though." Travis said.

I got mad and moved the seeing bubble to the IM just as Foren punched her.

Travis looked mad.

Dang if looks could kill.

"Stop!" Katie sobbed.

He answered by kicking her in the ribs.

"I'll be there soon." Travis growled.

And back to the present!

This is when Katie wants to die.

Her ribs cracked, her legs feel like Jell-O, her head is spinning, not to mention the blood coming out of her ears, mouth, and chest.

Her hot tears stream down her face as a small, beautiful light was in the right corner of her vision.

"Help." she whispered as Foren got one last kick at her ribs.

The whole time she has been crying, but that hurt bad.

She screamed loudly, only to have Foren clamp a hand over her mouth.

Travis busted in, looking like a stupid Batman.

"Katie!" He cries, and I thought my heart was gonna melt!

I mean AW!

He ran to Katie, the gentleman he is, and examined her wounds.

I was like 'AW! Plan the wedding!' Receiving glares from their parents.

Whoops, that was out loud.

He stared at Foren incrediously.

"Why would you do this to Katie?" He asked.

I munch on my popcorn.

There parents just shushed me! RUDE!

"She is wearing your ring you gave her." Foren says, as if it was obvious.

Travis started to pick Katie up when Foren started to step in.

"Don't touch her!" Foren screams.

"Like you did?" Travis replys.

Without warning a pan hits Foren's stupid head.

Connor stood there grinning.

"LIKE A BOSS!"

Katie is loosing consiousness.

"Stay with me." Travis said, and I admit he sounded like a doctor.

A taken doctor of love!

BOOM! How you like them apples?

"But I'm so tired." She moans.

"Please." Travis begs, running to the hospital in camp.

"Fine." She says crankily.

Travis cracks a smile.

"HELP!" He screamed.

I was like 'get the man some help!'.

I got shushed again!

Frowns all around!

The Apollo kids are like 'Wha?'.

He explains to them what happen as they take Katie.

He starts to follow but Connor stops him.

Whoa! Where did he come from?

"She will be find." He assures Travis.

-and line break!-

I decided to check on my new favorite couple, Tratie.

He looks like he hasn't slept for a day, which it has been. His hair is messy, he has bags under his eyes, and his eyelids are drooping.

Katie bursts up so suddenly, I jump.

Demeter is here now.

"KATIE!" Travis screams.

She looks at him.

"Travis?"

He runs up to her and hugs her tightly.

I mean, like isn't that just the cutest thing, ever!

They release each other and stare for like... A whole minute!

I got super annoyed.

Finally they kissed and I turn into a squealing fan girl.

And I got shushed.

Just great.

**Review.**

**Virtual Cookies! (::) (::)**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


End file.
